Truth or Dare
by Erik's Rose
Summary: A game of truth or dare in the common room reveal more than a few secrets. Rating to be safe.


**A/N Apologies to all my subscribers for uploading this but it has been in my head for months I just had to get it out. It is a stand-alone one-shot at present but I may write a sequel/prequel if requested. Kindest Regards ER**

Hermione was feeling apprehensive. Why she had agreed to play truth or dare in the first place was anybody's guess. All she knew is that she was sitting in the circle and the bottle had yet to hit her. Ron had spun the bottle last and it had landed on Harry, who was forced to admit his secret crush was Draco Malfoy. The shock from this admission was not as big as Harry had thought. He was shocked to find so many people, including Ginny, had guessed he was gay.

The circle was comprised of Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Neville and a rather put out looking Hannah Abbot, who Ginny had smuggled into Gryffindor tower. Hermione was glad they had at least waited until everyone else had gone to bed before roping her into what was turning into a bizarre and very revealing evening. Next Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Lavender, who he dared to passionately kiss Parvati. The rules were you either complied with the first request or faced a consequence. So far. No-one had been brave enough to find out what that would be. Harry was expecting Lavender to refuse and face the consequence but, to his and many others surprise. She smiled and pulled Parvati into a very passionate kiss, which Ginny broke up when it looked to be descending into pornographic. Next Lavender spun the bottle which landed on Ginny, whom Lavender dared to kiss Ron on the lips. After a pause Ginny quickly gave her brother a chaste kiss and hurriedly spun the bottle before anyone could react, it landed on Parvati.

"Alright." Ginny said briskly, smiling at the girl. "How long have you and Lavender been an item?" Parvati blushed and looked at the floor.

"About six months." She replied timidly, trying and failing not to smile. Quite a few people 'awwed' at this before Lavender pulled Parvati into a one-armed hug and reassured her it was fine and about time everyone knew. Parvati smiled again then spun the bottle which, to her obvious dismay, pointed to Hermione. Parvati thought for a moment, which succeeded in making Hermione feel a sense of panic. Hermione was a bit of a private person, so it was obvious Parvati was not going to pass up such an opportunity.

"I think I have the perfect thing." Parvati said evenly, looking at Hermione, who tried not to shift under the girl's gaze and show her nervousness. "I dare you, to go down to the dungeons right now and kiss Professor Snape." Five jaws, including Hermione's, dropped. Three laughed slightly. Parvati just gazed expectantly at Hermione and Ginny gave her a knowing look. Hermione tried to quell the panic rising inside her. She should refuse and face the consequences, but knew she'd regret it if the look on Ron's face was anything to go by. It was clear he was thinking of a horrible consequence they'd make her do. It was obvious most if not all of them expected her to refuse. Ginny continued to give her that annoying, knowing look.

Ginny knew. She was the only one who did. Hermione, unable to keep her silence had told her. She and Snape had been secretly seeing each other for over a year. It had started with Hermione receiving a detention for helping Neville. Whilst sorting Snape's store cupboard for him he had come in to retrieve an ingredient. Not concentrating Hermione had collided with him which ended with them both on the floor with her on top of Snape. A jolt of pure desire had shot through her and after a good five minutes of staring at each other in shock, Snape had brought his lips to hers and things had taken off. Dumbledore knew, nothing got past him, but he had encouraged them to keep it a secret until Hermione was seventeen. Although that time had come they were both apprehensive about making their relationship public. Hermione bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Its past curfew Parvati."

"You're head girl, Hermione."

"Yes but the rest of you aren't! How will you know whether or not I did it?"

"Simple." The girl had obviously thought this through. "I have an invisibility potion upstairs. We all take a sip and watch you." Hermione looked at everybody. It was clear they expected her to refuse. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"Alright then. Go get it, I haven't got all night." There was a moment of stunned silence before Parvati sprinted up to the dormitory two at a time. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione, Neville looked slightly sick.

"Really Hermione?" Harry asked breathlessly. "You're going to kiss Snape!"

"He'll murder you!" Added Ron.

"Shut up and let the girl do it." Parvati cried gleefully as she returned with a handful of vials. She started to pass them round. "If you chicken out Hermione, you'll face a consequence." Hermione nodded. She felt apprehensive; Snape would know something was up. She would be surprised if they all didn't twig when she kissed him. There was no going back now though. Everyone was disappearing as the vials were passed around. Ginny gave Hermione a knowing smile as she drank hers. Then everyone had disappeared. Lavenders voice spoke. Okay everyone join hand so we keep together. Thankfully no one had moved from their place in the circle so they joined hands without too much trouble. Taking another deep breath, Hermione led the way out of the common room. As they reached the dungeons her heart began to pound. She could hear the soft footsteps behind her. It was a miracle they hadn't met anybody. Steeling herself she knocked on Snape's door, she heard the group behind her take a collective breath as she did so. The door opened.

"What brings you here, Miss Granger?" Hermione was thankful that unless alone in his rooms with wards up, Snape still addressed her formally. She swallowed hard.

"Forgive me Professor, but this was a dare and I dread to think of the consequences." Before Snape could reply, Hermione took his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely. Snape's eyebrows rose in surprise even as his eyes closed. Then his sharp hearing picked up the gasps of some of the invisible people in the corridor. So that was it. That game he knew teenagers played. It was fortunate for Hermione and himself that this wasn't a new activity. Snape smiled against Hermione's lips. Then picked her up. Their lips till connected her entered his office and kicked the door shut.

Out in the corridor, was stunned silence. Then Ginny spoke up.

"How long does this invisibility potion last Parvati? I don't think we want to get caught in the dungeons this late at night."

"Err, about, fi…fifteen minutes."

"We best go then." Ginny dragged the line of people away and when they regained their senses they all hurried back to the common room. They got there just in time as they all reappeared. There was a pause. Ginny grinned at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Well, goodnight all." Ginny said brightly. She turned to go upstairs but the felt multiple people pull her back.

"Is that all you can say!" Ron said in disbelief. "What the heel just happened?" Ginny shrugged.

"Hermione did her dare."

"Yes…. But…then what?" Harry breathed. Ginny grinned again.

"Well, I expect Snape's taken her to bed and they're engaging in things we don't want to see."

"But..." Lavender coughed. "I don't understand." Ginny looked at the ten faces looking at her in disbelief. She decided, considering what had just happened, it would be alright to break her promise of secrecy.

"News flash friends, Hermione and Snape have been at it for a year. You h=just gave her the perfect excuse for a late night shag. Good night." She ran up the stairs before anyone could stop her. Harry surveyed the room of shocked faces. Those who'd absorbed it wondered how many people would know about Snape and Hermione by breakfast. Harry bit his lip.

"Erm, listen guys, tonight has been all about secrets and a lot has come out. This may not be the best time to say it, but I can't see you being more shocked than you already are so…Draco and I have been dating for nine months"

Needless to say, breakfast the next day, was a very interesting meal.

**A/N Hope this worked and the ending was alright. Please R/R ER**


End file.
